The Line Between Love and Love
by Evelora
Summary: A heartbroken Sandry goes to Briar for comfort. What happens when they realise they have feelings for each other? Could this be true love, or just a rebound? Spirals of jealousy erupt as they try to deny their attraction...[on hiatus sorry!]
1. Chapter 1: Midnight

Author's Note: Erm there are probably loads of errors in this, and typos too. I just wanted to apologise in advance and please don't let this stop you from reading my story...

If there's anything that you don't get or you spot a mistake or something, tell me.

Ok. Read on.

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce own's a lot of stuff... Eg. this story..._

**

* * *

**

**The Line Between Love and Love**

_**Chapter One: Midnight**_

It was midnight. The rain fell in sheets across the rooftops, softly tapping the houses as it passed by. Briar rose sleepily from his bed having heard a distinctive clatter outside his room.

He knew it was not one of his foster sisters. Sandry was still living with the Duke and Daja and Tris had both gone to Lightsbridge for the night. Daja to visit a smith mage professor who was giving a lecture and Tris to study their books at the library there. So it was just him looking after the house, his foster sisters did not trust him enough to let the maids stay the night alone with him.

He rapidly shook the sleep from his head and quietly inched towards the door, ready to throw a net of power at the intruder. He heard the creak of footsteps on the floorboard outside his room and flung open his bedroom door.

He blinked.

"Sandry?"

There she stood, shivering, her sunstreaked hair fell loose around her shoulders, dripping with water. Her face was wet with tears and rain and her deep blue eyes were red from crying. She wore a soft pink nightgown that was still dry due to Sandry's amazing skill with cloth, and clutched a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

Briar's eyes widened with surprise.

"Sandry? Geez I could have hurt you. Some people do have to sleep you know, now what's happened?"

She whimpered softly and fell into his arms.

"An-Antin...he-he sent me this letter and it said..." she began to sob, unable to continue.

Briar snatched the letter from her icy fingers. His eye's quickly scanned the page, growling he crumpled the letter in his hands and hugged her tighter.

"I-I thought that he was it Briar...I thought...I don't understand...maybe...I'm not meant for anybody..."

"How could you think that just because of one idiot?" Briar asked, surprised how a greedy mony lover could shatter Sandry's confidence with just a letter.

Antin had been courting Sandry for six months now. He was one of the few people Sandry had let through her protective guard and she had begun to trust and love him. Briar fumed silently. It seems he had left her for a wealthy duchess in some foreign country he was visiting. Personally, he'd never liked the guy, he was unbearably boring with absolutely no sense of humour what-so-ever. Although, Briar admitted grudgingly, he was a bit better looking than most, nothing on himself of course.

"I really believed that he-" she choked, a new set of tears began to flow.

"C'mon Sandry, you're made of stronger stuff than that. He was never good enough for you - and plus, his nose was off center."

Sandry spluttered, half between a chuckle and a sob.

He grinned, "A guy like that could never make you happy."

Sandry sniffled, "If not him then who?"

"What about me?" He joked, "The handsomest guy you know, everyone else should just look like oafs compared to me."

"Oh you are so full of yourself." Sandry replied, managing a small smile.

She looked up at him, studying him closely. And Briar realised in that moment, that he'd never really appreciated how beautiful she was. Even with swollen red eyes and hair plastered to her face she still managed to look perfectly stunning.

"Briar..." Sandry whispered as she pulled him towards her, closer and closer until her mouth met his. She kissed him softly and sweetly. And though he was leaning down she still had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him.

As she pulled away he looked down at her in surprise. But before either of them could process what had just happed, they drew together again and kissed for longer. Sandry closed her eyes, letting herself forget everything else.

When they finally parted she smiled at him, leaning on his shoulder she closed her eyes contently. Briar lifted her up and placed her gently down on the mattress on the floor that was his bed, stroking her hair softly.

"For goodness sakes Briar, won't you sleep on a bed for once?" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, I've finally read WoTE (twice just to be sure), and I have concluded that it is not a Tris/Briar thing (I have no idea what _those_ people were talking about). But it seems it isn't a Sandry/Briar thing either. I think Tammy just wants them to be brother and sister...well, I have other ideas heheh... 


	2. Chapter 2: Childishness

Author's Note: Yes...chapter two...enjoy!

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: In my spare time...I write disclaimers, so you can probably tell...I don't have a life...and if I dont have a life, what is there to sue from me?...erm yes, this story belongs to Tamora Pierce..._**

* * *

The Line Between Love and Love**

**_Chapter Two: Childishness_**

The incident was left unspoken for the next week as it was busy spent preparing for Franzen(the Duke's 3rd son and heir)'s three day birthday celebration.

He'd insisted that it was important and the Duke, in his weakened state had reluctantly agreed. Sandry had felt like slapping Frazen for making a fuss about such a small thing when her Great Uncle had already had to deal with a rise in bandit attacks in Emelan, not to mention that the party was to be held right at the start of winter!

So, Briar and Sandry's neglect to even mention the subject had led them to a misunderstanding that the other had decided to 'forget' the incident making them both distant and cold towards each other.

Daja and Tris thought nothing of this behaviour as Sandry and Briar quarrelled often so it was nothing new.

Finally, as the first snow flake fell from the sky signalling the start of winter, the first night of celebration arrived...

As with most social events, Tris hid in a corner trying to avoid attention while Daja talked business with some traders.

The suitors crowded around the now single Sandry. Afterall, she was incredibly rich and powerful, _and_ the fact that she was beautiful was just an added bonus. That made her the perfect target for suitors of all kinds, some who wanted her money and some who were after her heart. But Sandry was now more cautious than ever, although tonight, she did make a special effort to get along with them, all the while trying to catch the eye of a certain someone who was doing the exact same thing.

As their paths met for the first time in days on a breezy balcony, both decided to take a more childish approach to the situation.

Briar widened his eyes in mock surprise as Sandry came up beside him. "What? No entourage of suitors following you?"

"I hardly recognised you without your usual convoy of girls." she spat back.

"With that group toddling after you I'm surprised you could notice much else."

"Well, unlike _you_ Briar, I don't just give all my attention away just because some pretty face shows interest in me!" Sandry retorted, her voice rising slightly.

"You could've fooled me! With the way you're actin', it's as if you've gotten over Antin already!"

Sandry's heart twanged at the mention of Antin and her cheeks flushed with rage. "How dare you judge me on the way I act! Has it ever occurred to you, not everyone wears their emotions out on their sleeves?"

"Yeah well, I guess us street rats are just too stupid to-"

"Briar darling!" a voice interrupted. The calm and happy voice contrasted much with Sandry and Briar's angry shouting, making her words heard instantly. They spun to see who had spoken.

An extremely attractive girl walked over and placed her hand protectively on Briar's arm. She wore an ebony velvet overdress with a dark blue underdress that hugged her figure and accentuated deep blue eyes. Her dark black hair was tied up in an elegant bun with a few strands left out to frame her face and her cheeks were a lovely shade of soft pink that was made even more alluring with the shadows cast by her long lashes. She was by far one of the prettiest girls at the party.

Briar recognised her immediatedly, "Ah Fayren, have you met-"

"Sandraline fa Toren," Sandry cut in, holding out a hand.

"Fayren ei Daizen," the other girl replied. She paused and slowly reached out to shake Sandry's hand with a disdained look on her face.

Sandry, noticing this, stuck her button nose up in the air and looked down at her, silently reminding the girl that she was by far lower ranked than she. Fayren smiled at her coldly and gripped Briar's arm tighter.

Noticing this, Briar smirked and said, "Don't worry. She's my sister."

They had always said that when people mentioned their relationship. But it was the first time that Sandry felt the words sting. She clenched her hands tightly and forced a smile on her face. Fayren battered her eyelashes tauntingly then turned to Briar.

"I seem to remember you promising me a dance." she said as she dragged him back to the dance floor.

Sandry frowned, following them back. In retaliation, she danced with every one of her suitors until she was completely exhausted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just a few miles from the festivities lay a bandit hideout. A figure stood crouched over a basin of water, the surface rippled as the image of a girl with cornflower blue eyes and light brown, sunstreaked hair disappeared.

The figure stood and the candle he held in his hand illuminated his face. He was in his late twenties with dark brown hair and black, glistening eyes. He would have been good looking if his features were not twisted with malice and cruelty.

He exited the tent and walked over to a handsome man who was seated by the fire. He had a small frown on his face and he looked to be in deep thought.

"My lord Jaken?"

Jaken sighed irritably, "What is it Lankar?"

"I think I may have found a solution to our ah..._finantial_ troubles."

The bandit leader sat up, all signs of annoyance gone.

"Ah yes," Lankar continued. "The Duke has a great niece by the name of Sandraline fa Toren."

"What about her?" Jaken asked, his interest trickling away.

"He's greatly fond of her." he said hurriedly, "If we kidnap her for a ransom...the Duke will surely pay."

"I've heard about her." Jaken replied, "Apparently she is a great mage."

"Yes, but she has one fatal weakness that we can use to our advantage."

"And that is..?"

"She's utterly terrified of the dark!" he cackled.

A slow smile spread across Jaken's face, Lankar wasn't completely useless afterall.

"Gather up all our mages. Prepare to leave at first light."

* * *

gasp and the plot thickens...slightly.

Hello my friends. Another chapter done. It was a long and perlious journey involving many trips to the dictionary but it is done!

sigh I really need to extend my vocabulary.

So how is this new chapter? There were some bits I wasn't really sure about. Was Sandry and Fayren supposed to shake hands? Cause I didn't really want Sandry to curtsy to her...

I had such a hard time writing Briar and Sandry's little lovers quarrel, I spent days on it and only managed to come up with seven lines --'

And are the names a little strange?

Well, Tammy always used her own names so I thought using a traditional name might sound weird...

Again some bits may be confusing, I keep getting interrupted so I didn't have time to proof read it, tell me if there are any mistakes!

Please review and I will reply to you in the list below...

* * *

**Purple Eyed Cat: **Thank you for reading! I'm really flattered you like my characterisation. I've been working really hard on the plot too, hope you're not disappointed with this chapter!

**MythStar Black Dragon: **WotE was so cool, but it was frustrating how they didn't get together in the end. I loved that scene where they were fighting when she pushed him and he grabbed her wrist. I'd like to think it could have led to something more if Daja hadn't interrupted. Thanks for liking my story, I hope you liked this - and all future - chapters as well!

**Periwinkle4444: **Laughs Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! I just thought it didn't seem right for Briar to sleep in a bed, partly because I wanted Briar to seem Briar like and what would a Briar be doing sleeping in a bed like proper people? Lol.

I agree, Briar and Sandry just _can't_ be only brother and sister!

**writer-heafuru-NS: **I'm glad you liked this! Briar and Sandry are just so right together! Just look at the time when she was stuck in the box! I'm gonna call it the famous box scene because it just so proves they're meant to be! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that there are people out there who like my story! - And your story was really good too!


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen

_

* * *

Disclaimer: ahem if you decide to sue me, I just want to warn you that all you'll be getting is a pair of socks and a blunt pencil...plus two school uniforms and a relatively old computer - but that's it I swear. _**

* * *

The Line Between Love and Love **

**Chapter Three: Stolen**

The snow fell steadily, blanketing the land with a soft white coat. It gathered heavily on trees and houses, almost completely obscuring them from view.

Despite that, it did nothing to hide the group of travellers. They were covered from head to toe in black clothing, even their horses were dark. Many of them could be heard cursing for their choice of clothing.

But come evening they would melt into the shadows...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The second night of Franzen's elaborate birthday ball wasn't getting any better.

Tris was still hiding, Daja was still babbling on and, Brair and Sandry were still fighting.

Their childish competition had been taken so far that neither of them even left the dance floor. Each dancing with as many people as possible.

Sandry watched Briar's flirtations closely out of the corner of her eyes. After seeing him dance an extremely intimate dance with Fayren, Sandry couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from her suitors and escaped into the secluded rose garden outside.

She walked into the garden, unable to shake the image of Briar as he tilted Fayren in a perfect dip and how she wished that it had been her. In her vexation, she accidentally caught her sleeve on a rose thorn. Not thinking, she wrenched her sleeve free, ripping a gigantictear in her peach coloured dress and almost pulling the small rosebush from it's roots.

She apoligised profusely to the bush while tears of frustration leaked from her eyes. She placed her hand on the gash, ordering the fabric to weave back together but the stubborn cloth would not listen.

Losing all her patience she screamed the command through her magic which only left her entire dress quivering in fear.

More tears dropped as she cursed, using a few choice words she had heard Briar say.

"Now what's this? The charming and graceful Lady Sandry using words she learnt from a street rat?" said an amused voice that made her heart skip a beat.

He wiped her tears away with a finger, then pulled out an earth-green handkerchief and tied it around her sleeve.

Stepping back to admire the effect, he winced. "I have to say that's pretty shoddy work. Even for a man of my extremely low standards."

Sandry sniffed at him reproachfully, but couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be entertaining Fayren or another one of your many, _many_ admirers? she asked him, trying to sound casual.

"Can I help it if girls like me?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah! You can! Tell them..." she trailed off realising how she sounded.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." he said smugly.

"Never!"

He smirked, turning his back on her he said, "Well good, because I'm beginning to like her quite a lot."

There was an indignant gasp behind him. "Not Fayren!"

He spun back around, a startled look on his face. "Yes Fayren. Don't you like her?"

"She-!" Sandry closed her eyes, trying to regain her posture.

"Why should I care Briar?" she said coldly, "Do what you please."

He grinned, "You're cute when you're mad."

"Don't patronize me!" she snapped, walking away.

Briar caught her wrist and pulled her into a kiss shecould notresist. Circling his arms around her waist he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Sandry felt herself sinking pleasantly, then suddenly a picture of Antin appeared in her mind. She stiffened and pulled away from him, confused and wondering if he had seen it too.

"Briar-I-I don't think this is a good idea. I need more time, and Antin still might..."

He let go of her abrubtly, "Fine Sandry. Just fine." he spat and walked away.

Sandry reached out to stop him. Butshe hestitated slightly and he slipped past her grasp, just bushing her fingertips.

So close, but not close enough.

Tears welled again in Sandry's eyes as she watched him go. She sad down on the edge of the fountain that was at the centre of the garden, feeling confused and distressed. She was so consumed with her emotions that she did not see the shadows that formed around her until she was caught. The dark tendrils of magic bound her arms and legs and slowly began to cover the rest of her.

She heard soft chanting all around her as the shadows continued to grow. She whimpered as the darkness reached her neck. Sandry tried to unravel it, but the shadows moved to fast, encompassing and smothering her in complete darkness.

She sent out a desperate cry but her scream was absorbed by the shadows.

She shook with terror as she was trapped by her own fears.

* * *

Oooooh a cliffy! 

Lots of use of the thesaurus for this one. Not quite sure of the spelling of handkerchief, I thought it was hankerchief but the dictionary said I was wrong...and I didn't get to proof read this one either so if there are mistakes sorry.

I might not update for a bit, schoolstarted todayand I need time to..."settle in". Lol.

But maybe if you review, I'll update quicker hint hint hint hint hint wink nudge

Oh and visit my C2 for other Briar/Sandry stories!(I made it because the other CoM C2 only had Briar/Tris stories, whichwas a bit unfair don't you think?)

**

* * *

Goddaughter: Sorry, I didn't get your review till chapter 2 was already up so I decided to reply to your comment here. I'm really happy you like my story! **

**Dolphindreamer: **I thought I should write something about the whole brother and sister thing so it would kinda fit in with WotE. I'm really glad you like the names, I took ages thinking them up!

**imakeladrygirl, Dee Lee, shiningsun95**, **Arianna of Bellezza: **I hope you like this chapter! Aren't Briar and Sandry just so _brilliant_ together?I'm so pleased that there are other Briar/Sandry supporters out there.

**writer-heafuru-NS: **Yay! I'm thinking of mentioning it in the story or doing something similar to exploit her fear of the dark and turn her into a damsel in disdress. Oh Briar! Save her! Lol what do you think?

**Padfoot: **Lol, I guess my profile is kinda misleading...but yes, this is a non-one shot.

**Angelii: **Lol, that's hilarious! You should write a fanfic on that, maybe a oneshot? I'm sure it would be really great. I'd definitely love it!


	4. Chapter 4:Darkness

_Disclaimer: I just want to say - insert witty and funny remark about how The Circle of Magic series is not owned by me -, thank-you._

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry! Sorry! ((grovels)) – Just realized those asterisk things don't work so I'm settling for double brackets…_

_I got caught up in school, homework, family and…eugh…exams…Then I just had to come down with a severe case of writers block, and not just any type of writers block, a big, fat, steel-enforced, fifteen-inch thick, concrete wall of writer's block._

_Anywho, on with the story! I hope this makes up for the long wait…I tried to make it extra long…or just long_er_…'cause I'm sure you have all noticed my short chappies._

* * *

**The Line Between Love and Love**

**Chapter Four: Out of the Darkness and into the Frying Pan (cheesy title, I know)**

The horrified screams and pleadings from the well finally ceased and in its place was now an eerie silence.

Jaken shifted uncomfortably, he had no idea her fear was this extreme.

"That's it! I'm bringing her out of there!" he cried, jumping up only to be held back by his chief sorcerer, Lankar.

"You mustn't my Lord! She is dangerously powerful, and utterly unpredictable!"

"Did you not hear her down there? We were only meant to keep her hostage, not subject her to torture!"

Lankar laughed nervously, "T-torture m'Lord? 'Tis only the dark! We have done no harm to her physically!"

"No. She should be treated better than this – get off me Lankar! – Go tell the guards to release her."

* * *

Sandry shuddered in the darkness, on the brink of losing her sanity. Her arms and fingers ached from clawing at her enclosure and her throat was sore with screaming.

Images of the limp and lifeless bodies of her parents flashed in her mind, she heard again her own terrified voice and the hurried whispers of her maid as she was locked in that dark room.

She was afraid.

Afraid that it had all been a dream. Niko, Daja, Tris, being rescued, Winding Circle, Discipline, and Briar.

Afraid that she was still there, sitting in the dark with only a sewing box for company and starving to death.

She reached up to brush away her tears and felt the smooth texture of silk that was different to the fabric of her sleeve.

Briar's handkerchief!

The soft scent of earth and dirt calmed her, giving her new hope. And Sandry made one last effort to call for help.

She emptied her mind, trying to ignore her fear. Drawing in a shaky breath she tried to reach her friends.

Their colored threads stretched out into the distance…

There it was again, something blocking her way. An invisible wall, that was slimy and thick, no matter how hard she tried she could not get through. Sandry bit down a cry of despair, and tried to stop herself from shaking.

Suddenly there was a clatter above her, and she felt strong arms lifting her up. Even the gentle light of the moon stung her eyes as she was led inside a white tent, there she was left alone again.

In the centre of the tent was a large tub of water, a few folded towels and a simple cotton dress laid carefully in a chair. Forgetting the dangerous situation she was in she quickly undressed and sank into the water, soothing her aches and pains. She lay there for what seemed like hours, thinking of nothing, and feeling nothing but relief.

* * *

Jaken paced impatiently in his tent, waves of guilt washing over him every so often. He prayed desperately that the girl would be alright.

There was a muffled mumble of "Lord Jaken will see you now" outside and he turned to see a small figure being pushed through the tent flap.

He felt his lungs constrict as he laid eyes on Sandry for the first time. He had watched her being carried to the well but had never seen her up close. Her cornflower blue eyes were slightly red and her hair was wet and ruffled but nevertheless she was beautiful.

Without warning she lunged at him, a small ornament of a snake she had snatched from his table in her hands. He grabbed her wrist just before the tail of the reptile could plunge into his shoulder. Her other hand flew up to slap him but he caught her hand again.

The anger and utter fury in her eyes only aroused his amusement.

"My, you are a feisty one. I guess Lankar was right about you."

She struggled violently in his hold, and kicked him in the shins. But his grip on her only tightened as he winced in pain. He let go of her, and produced a light golden bubble around Sandry.

She banged her fists against her new enclosure, yelling at him to let her out.

"I mean you no harm my lovely Lady. You'll only be kept here until your Uncle pays your ransom."

"Ransom!" Sandry growled, "That's what this is about! Money!"

"You see Lady Sandraline, we bandits have been having some…_financial_ difficulties, too much spending and not enough looting."

"Just how do you expect to get away with this! My Uncle will not let you escape so easily."

"Don't you worry your little button nose about that pretty Lady."

"Ok, tell me one thing,"

"I shall tell you a thousand things should you ask it,"

She smiled as him sweetly, "Why is it…THAT MY POWERS DON'T WORK!" she yelled.

"Ah," Jaken began, not at all daunted by her shouting "We simply blocked your magic channels, a specialty of my tribe."

Sandry's eyes burned again with fury as she let lose a long train of foul cursings as him.

"You are just _brimming_ with surprises Lady Fair," Jaken said delightedly, chuckling with mirth.

His laughter only infuriated Sandry more as she kicked at her cage. "Let me OUT!"

"My lord! Is everything alright?" Lankar cried, rushing into the tent.

Sandry was immediately wary of this new arrival. As irritating as Jaken was, he held no malice in his eyes, unlike this crooked figure, whose very voice was tainted with evil.

"I'm fine. And this, my enchanting Lady, is Lankar." He said distastefully.

Lankar's facial muscles spasmed for a split second, and Sandry assumed he had flashed her a smile.

There was a pause of silence which was interrupted by Sandry's stomach growling loudly, and despite her company, she blushed.

Jaken jumped up, apologizing profusely to her as he ordered Lankar to fetch her food. Lankar's eyes flashed angrily but he left without a word, he had vowed everyday to pay Jaken back for his years of mistreatment, and now he finally knew how to carry out his revenge…

* * *

Kk, that's pretty long…right? Took me hours to write, and I would have written about Briar in this chap but I got stuck for ideas about how he should react to the kidnapping, angry? guilty? sad? all three?

I'll try and update again soon but I'm loaded with homework at the moment, two English essays, a science assignment, and_ thirty_ pages of Math!

That's enough of my rambling.

Remember to review! After all, reading's only half the fun!

* * *

**Dances With Waves, inmp, BobtheFrog, eliza-morgan22, Gillian, catybelle, Padfoot, audrey tran, Spirited Celebration, Pink Squishy Llama:**

_Sorry about the wait! Thank-you guys so so much for reviewing, it's really a great pleasure to know people are reading my stories and enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter, I did work hard…to make up for my lateness…_

**weave my love around you, Reedhare, Shadow of a Shadow: **

_Yes, sorry about the cliffys too, I don't actually like writing them though…really…I'll tell you a secret…I write cliffys because…I can't actually think of what should happen next so I just end the chapter to buy time hoh!…yup…((bows head in shame))._

**svelte: **_Lol, I can feel my typing muscles prospering already! I'm so glad you like my story, I'm usually horrible at English – grammar and essays and stuff – so I'm happy that everything makes sense and that I'm not ruining the paring. Aren't Briar and Sandry just perfect for each other? Their foster brother and sister-ness just means that they understand each other even better…most of the time…except when they're being stubborn. But that makes them even more perfect!…in my strange and warped little mind…_

**Lily-Finn178: **_Ah! You changed your name! I like the name Lily, it's very pretty sounding…actually I have a friend called that…lol. Yes, I have been busy too…or just lazy ((cough)). I hope my description of Sandry's fear of the dark is ok…I didn't go into it very much I don't think…_

_I agree! Briar and Sandry forever!...but a little jealousy makes things interesting ;P_

**Puppkid: **_Yes, and even if you decided to add me to your bookmark-collection of stories to look out for, I would still be very happy. But I'm glad you reviewed! It's wonderful to hear from my readers! _

_Sandry's fear of the dark seems like a very obvious thing to use, I think Tammy exploited it very well it WotE, and it is surprising that not many other fics use that concept. Oh…and I visited your personal profile page…yes, I am slightly stalker-ish like that…and I go on Gaia too! You can find me under the name EmpressVampire – no space – but I haven't gone on for a while…but look me up if you want!_

**chalareia: **_Yeah…spelling and grammar's not really my strong point…or English for that matter…I mostly try to stick to the science-y and math-y stuff but fanfic writing is pretty fun so I try to do my best. Thanks so much for reading my fic and I hope this chappie did not disappoint you!_

**Robotey:**_ Early morning reading? Lol, I wake up late a lot and so I have no time to do anything but stuff food into my mouth and run out the door…oh…and it's spelt camouflage…I think…my spell check isn't telling me that it's wrong so that should be it…hope you enjoy chapter four!_

**Angelli: **_I read your fanfic and left a review. I thought it was very well written, and you are a wonderful writer! Alert me if you're thinking of writing anymore, I would love to read it. I hope you like my latest chappie!_

**Dolphindreamer: **_Here's the new chapter! Lol, sorry about the cliffy ((nod)), and I'm such a slow writer…my brain just refuses to work when I tell it to. Thanks for liking the story and I hope you review again!_


End file.
